


Can You Hear My Heartbeat Fucking Kickin'?

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sexual Content, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: The door slammed shut and Tary tried not to let his excitement show. The careful, deliberate steps Percy took his way. The rough hands gently gripping his wrists and twining their fingers together.





	Can You Hear My Heartbeat Fucking Kickin'?

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, this is the first smut i've ever written that wasn't off-screen so please forgive me ( ~~i am also asexual and a fucking virgin so this is the result of everything i've learned from other fanfics and a few sex scenes in books~~ )
> 
> secondly, I blame Halsey and the holy fucking grail that is hopeless fountain kingdom because I am So Gay for her
> 
> title is from Heaven in Hiding by Halsey because it make me want to do obscene things

There was something predatory in Percy’s eye, and Tary would _never_ admit that he liked it. That he liked how oddly possessive Percy could get over simple things.

That was _his_ gun, you can’t play with it. That’s _his_ book, please put it down, Grog. Don’t touch that, it’s _Percy’s_.

The door slammed shut and Tary tried not to let his excitement show. The careful, deliberate steps Percy took his way. The rough hands gently gripping his wrists and twining their fingers together.

“I need to hear you say it, Tary.” Percy’s lips barely grazed Tary’s and Tary almost forgot how to breathe.

“Yes.” Tary said, keeping himself still. He knew how this game would be played and he wanted nothing more than to play along.

“Yes, _what_?” Percy asked, his thumb resting over Tary’s pulse point. His heartbeat felt like a war drum. “What do you want?”

“This.” Tary said, shallow breathing and pounding blood in his ears. “ _You_.”

“How do you want me?” Percy asked. He let one hand slid out of Tary’s and began to trace his way up Tary’s side. The shirt material was thin and the heat of Percy’s palm sent shivers down Tary’s spine.

“Any way I can.” Tary said, his one free hand gripping Percy’s hip so hard it must have bruised.

“Show me.”

There was a challenge there; Tary could _taste_ it.

Tary took his hands back and placed them on Percy’s shoulders. He took a tentative step towards the bed, expecting some resistance, expecting this dream to burst or for him to wake up in his own shame.

But Percy stepped back, following Tary’s silent instruction. Letting Tary lead. His complete faith in Tary was almost enough to make him stumble.

Percy’s legs hit the edge of the bed and he sat with barely any pressure.

He looked gorgeous. Just sat there, legs spread slightly apart and waiting for instruction. Tary tried to smother his blush as he slowly began to peel his clothes off. He felt Percy’s hands on his shoulders, pushing his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor.

Without a word, Tary gently pushed Percy back onto the bed. He leaned forwards, one hand touching Percy’s stomach, letting his lips ghost the shell of his ear.

“Not just yet.” Tary whispered, smiling at the shiver he felt pass through Percy. “For now, just watch.”

He leaned back and expected Percy to come with him. But Percy stayed where he was. That look was back in his eye, scanning every inch of Tary’s exposed flesh. That _hunger_.

Tary fumbled with the button of his pants, almost tripping as he hurried to get out of them. Percy’s gaze was making him nervous and he had the most absurd instinct to cover himself up. Still, he stood in the middle of the room, bare as the day he was born. This was his test.

Tary was there, for the taking, everything on display.

He saw Percy’s hand twitch, and the slight bulge that was beginning to show through his pants. But Percy’s didn’t move.

Slowly, Tary closed the distance between them. Percy kept his eyes trained on Tary’s but the strain was beginning to show. Percy loved to _touch_ , to _feel_ , to caress. But Tary had to know.

Tary had to trust Percy with everything he was. His heart, his soul, his body. _Everything_.

The bed dipped as Tary clambered on as gracefully as he could (which ended up being very little grace). His knees gripped Percy’s hip and he let one hand rest around Percy’s neck, keeping him balanced. The other rested between them.

“Now?” Percy asked, the barest trace of a crack in his voice.

“Soon.” Tary promised.

His fingers gently began to slip under Percy’s shirt as he leaned forwards and kissed him; sloppy, distracting, languid. His fingers ran through the hair that lead down past Percy’s waistband, blunt fingernails leaving scratches in the scarred skin.

Tary kissed a trail down to Percy’s neck, letting his hand slip past the waistband of Percy’s trousers. Percy’s gasp was almost enough to break Tary’s concentration. The moan that was his name. The sheets crumpling like paper in Percy’s iron grip.

Still, Tary let his hand move achingly slowly up and down Percy’s cock. Never speeding up. Building up the blood flow, coaxing the erection to life.

Percy’s hand gripped his shoulder and Tary stopped. He took his hand and his lips away, both damp for different reasons.

Percy looked like he was about to apologise for something, but Tary just kissed him, soft and sweet. Carefully, Tary edged around Percy.

He laid himself down, head resting on the pillow and his hair spilling out behind him. One hand rested by his crotch, and he slowly began the same, slow movements on himself.

“Now.” Tary said, his hips bucking as he watched the realisation on Percy’s face. “Now you have your way with me.”

“That I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so so sorry mum ;____;
> 
> [queenmoggy](http://queenmoggy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr is you want to swing by


End file.
